


The Tournament of Lilies Parade

by Wolfwum



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blood, Desert Bluffs, Gen, PoCecil Week—Day 2: Desert Bluffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfwum/pseuds/Wolfwum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the annual Tournament of Lilies Parade in Desert Bluffs, and Kevin is hosting the broadcast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tournament of Lilies Parade

Kevin readjusted his shower cap before leaning forward into the microphone again. Holidays were especially wet times in Desert Bluffs, though less so outside of the studio where there were more places for it to go.

“Hello, Desert Bluffs! Today I am out of the studio and here on Main Street, waiting for the Tournament of Lilies Parade to begin. Did you know, Desert Bluffs, that the parade was originally started way back in the 1800s as a way to celebrate the end of one fiscal year and the beginning of the new one. Our sponsor for the parade is, of course, StrexCorp Synernists Inc.”

He stretched his grin as far as it would go, wrinkling his eyes so that he could feel the crows feet forming at the corners. It was such an honor to be given the position of parade announcer. StrexCorp said they could consider no other than that voice. Admittedly, it was... different from sitting alone behind the microphone in his dank, high-tech studio, with no one around to see him. Now he had to reach out with his voice and his smile.

Which isn't too bad, he thought, wiping a drop of liquid off of his brown arm. He took a deep breath. The floats had started coming down the street.

“Ah! Here they come, Desert Bluffs! Dancing down the street are Darryl and Dima Deer! Aw, how cute. StrexCorp's mascots for their children's product lines have delighted and enchanted us. And this year... Yes... Yes, and there he is! This year, StrexCorp has unveiled a new addition to the Deer family, the Deers' nephew, David Dunbar Buck.”

The large balloon rounded the corner, the wranglers struggling to keep a hold on the slippery lines so that the young, four-armed deer didn't fly away on the gentle desert breeze, perhaps startling those in the larger business towers who had to keep up the good work today. Which was most people.

But, they would be listening.

“Ooh! The next float is a replica of the original StrexCorp building, a simple tower back in those days. Back in the early days, StrexCorp was nothing more than a dream and some untested chemicals. The original building was an old, rickety thing that must have been held up by the good old determination and the blessings of a smiling god.

Thank goodness, though, otherwise we wouldn't be here today to celebrate things like filters for our irradiated water supply, pesticides for the unusually sized rodents under the elementary school, and lumber substitute that we can keep expanding and growing our humble little town with.

It seems like we keep getting bigger every day, doesn't it? Bigger and bigger... why we could touch the sky soon! Taller and wider. Soon we'll need two days for this parade!

Speaking of which...”

He paused, a float catching his eye.

“Here now comes one of StrexCorp's newest acquisitions: the Night Vale Community Radio station. Isn't it funny, listeners, how just a few months ago I was saying how I had never been to Night Vale, and now they're in our parade. Such beautiful arrangements of carnations on their float. I still hope to go, now that we're practically twins. I wonder what they're radio host is like, hm? I've been told that Night Vale is small and doesn't keep up with some of the newer innovations that we have. But, then again, they haven't had StrexCorp until now.”

The coverage continued for the rest of the day. Float after float, flower after flower; and the resulting tournament of lilies went off without a hitch. Kevin could not have been more proud of his performance as he signed off:

“What a great day this has been, Desert Bluffs, and how wonderful it has been that I could share it with you. We don't get celebrations every day, but maybe we should. So, take the time after the end of the work day to celebrate life, and of course, celebrate the advantages we have been blessed with by our own local megacorporation. StrexCorp: It is everything.

Until next time, Desert Bluffs,” he ended with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that Desert Bluffs is very similar to Celebration, FL, a town connected by road to Disney World that was also built by them, and designed with 1950s nostalgia in mind.


End file.
